


He Isn't

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't what people expect. Translation of "Li Ne Estas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Isn't

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Li Ne Estas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70793) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 



The weather was cold, despite the bright sun that shone on the earth. Trip moved rapidly through the unsuspecting humans of the planet.

Nobody paid attention to the young asian with the green hair. He was almost invisible, but he felt that everybody could see him. He hid his tears, because he remembered he was a Time Force officer.

He wished he wasn't. But that wasn't the truth.

Thrip also wished that he was human, that he could understand how humans thought.

How his teammates thought.

He wished, that he understood everything. That he could act human.

That he could act like his teammates.

But he wasn't human. He was Xybrian.

And that he would never understand.


End file.
